voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Acxa/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Acxa.png|Official stats as of Season 3. |-|Season 2= S2E09.181. A mysterious stranger in the depths.png S2E09.183. Keith working to free stranger.png S2E09.185. The stranger beneath the glass.png|Please tell me you aren’t here to kiss me. S2E09.189. Keith gets all the crazy eyed psycho looks doesn't he.png S2E09.199. I want my gun back dude.png S2E09.200. Got my gun back thanks.png S2E09.245. Mr Stranger fighting with Keith 4.png S2E09.259. Keith and stranger take cover.png S2E09.267. I'll just take this one.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.237. And Axca has Altean pupils what the heck.png S3E01.276. Axca gives salute.png S3E01.287. Can we just call them Lotor's angels now.png S3E01.290a. Oh look boss is coming 2.png S3E01 - Lotor - 36.png S3E02.11. Lotor's girls getting ready to jump.png S3E02.12. Ezor and Acxa last to go out the door.png S3E02.16. Looks like Acxa is the boss on missions.png S3E02.21. She's a fast one alright.png S3E02.22. Acxa is planting a spork garden.png S3E02.23. Oh look time to go.png S3E02 - Lotor - 1.png S3E02 - Lotor - 2.png S3E02 - Lotor - 3.png S3E02.63. Let him continue.png S3E02 - Lotor - 5.png S3E02 - Lotor - 10.png S3E02.158. Reports of yellow and blue in the Paglium quadrant.png S3E02.159. For a military gal she has nice hair instead of a buzzcut.png S3E02.164. It's like it just vanished.png S3E02.311. What are your orders sir.png S3E02 - Lotor - 22.png S3E02 - Lotor - 23.png S3E03.25. Lotor's crew at cruiser controls.png S3E03.28. The lions will be on us in one varga.png S3E03.28a. The lions will be on us in one varga 2.png S3E03.30. I say we turn around and start shooting.png S3E03.123a.Theyserix - why 2.png S3E03.125. What - how do you know.png S3E03.128. What - what happens on Theserix.png S3E03.128a. What - what happens on Theserix 2.png S3E03.131. Oh, so once the lions are there.png S3E03.188. Bring the pain.png S3E03.203. Lotor is right on top of the lions.png S3E03.205. Blow them up, Lotor.png S3E03.206. He can't, the area he's in is full of.png S3E03.338a. I'm picking up an energy signature I haven't seen before 2.png S3E03.355. They can form Voltron after all.png S3E04.158. Your theory about Voltron was finally proven correct.png S3E04.159a. I was personally hoping to see more fireworks 2.png S3E04.167b. It's another reality Ezor 3.png S3E05.146. Acxa at readouts.png S3E05.150a. There's nothing 2.png S3E05.154a. Not if they had our scanner protocols 2.png S3E06.180b. No, you know the plan 3.png S3E06.194. Jeebus that is creepy for poor Throk.png S3E06.227. And lookie who's behind door numero trece.png S3E06.243. Acxa rushes in to counter Keith's sword.png S3E06.247. Acxa's like so what boy.png S3E06.248. And yes for once the girl is TALLER.png S3E06.297. Wow they are Mean Girls aren't they.png S3E06.345. You must not be drawn in.png S3E06.375. Ezor and Zethrid brace on the pirated ship.png S3E06.376a. Fire again 2.png S3E06.382. Huh can't tell if she's scared angry disappointed or blank.png S3E06.384a. Okay she's upset 2.png |-|Season 4= S4E1 - Lotor - 5.png S4E3 - Lotor - 3.png S4E3 - Lotor - 34.png S4E3 - Lotor - 38.png S4E3 - Lotor - 40.png S4E3 - Lotor - 41.png S4E3 - Lotor - 44.png S4E3 - Lotor - 46.png S4E3 - Lotor - 52.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender